


Deflower

by keysmash



Series: GENS 101 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, F/M, First Time, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To ruin, deflower (or: a first time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 1, ruin, of my [Nanoshots table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/412560.html) for [spn_30snapshots](community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots). A [Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110275) timestamp.

The A/C was broken in the room, set blaring at high no matter what they did, and Dean was cold, for the moment it took her to get out of her bed and into Sam's. He held the sheets with one hand and she slid under, trying not to look him in the eye even as she rolled onto her side, right next to him. Sam moved over, letting her into the warmth of his body heat, and Dean heard him swallow.

They'd pulled the curtains closed, but she could make him out well enough even without the light — his arms crossed under his pillow, pulling his shoulders into sharp relief, and then the slanting line of his back as it dipped down to his ass. She knew exactly where the cut through his spine was, a mark probably still more scab than scar. She moved one hand carefully over it, settling on his boxers instead of on the wound, and he swallowed again. Dean looked at his face and licked her lips.

"You're sure, Sammy?"

"Yeah," he said, and smiled, just slightly. It didn't reach his eyes, but he sucked his own lip into his mouth, wetting it the way Dean had done to her own lips, and she tracked the movement, just like Sam had watched her.

"Good," she said, and leaned in further, angling around his arm to get her lips on his. She could hear her pulse, heavy and fast in her ears, and she missed, the first time, kissing his cheek and only the corner of his mouth. She exhaled through her nose, pressing her hand to his back to keep it from trembling, and then Sam got with the program, turning onto his side and moving one hand slowly up her arm, from her elbow to her neck. He was pretty unsteady, too, when he pushed his fingers into her hair, but he tilted her head well enough, drawing her back to himself.

They were both ready for it this time, their mouths meeting for the first time since they were kids, and it was almost easy — Sam's lips warm against hers, Sam's breath shaky against her face, Sam's hand huge as he spread his fingers through her hair. Dean licked at his bottom lip and he sighed, almost moaned, into her mouth. She moved her hand, grabbing at his waist instead of just resting there, and he surged forward, tucking his hips up against hers. He had on boxers, nothing else, and she was in panties and a wife beater. Normal for both of them, to strip down and just sleep in the bottom layers they'd worn during the day, but now it meant that they were so close to touching, that she could feel so clearly through their underwear that he was as hard as she was wet.

"Dean," he said against her mouth. His voice sounded thick, like he was dying, and Dean kissed him again, needing not to hear that tone of voice ever again. She rearranged herself a little so she could touch his chest with the hand between them, instead of just lying on the arm, and she pushed at his boxers with the other hand, trying to get them down without having to move away from him.

"Dean," Sam said again, but he was almost laughing now, so it was alright. "Here, just a second, lift up —"

Dean frowned but did what he said, after grinding their hips together a few more times, and Sam got his other arm underneath her, cradling her head. She swallowed again and looked at him as he leaned to kiss her again, and Sam held her gaze for a long moment while neither of them did anything else. Dean knew Sam's face, so she'd been able to imagine this for years, but she still couldn't look away from him. She couldn't do anything but watch him, barely believing they were here.

Finally, he brushed the tips of their noses together and then kissed her again, slipping his tongue deep into her mouth. Dean closed her eyes and got them naked, and once she relaxed into it, drawing breaths as deeply as she could manage, it was exactly what she'd wanted.


End file.
